


Independence

by portmuffin



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M, suffering joshua, thats the only thing that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portmuffin/pseuds/portmuffin
Summary: The warm touch of his mother revived all the past memories he had during his life as the prince of Jehanna. Royalty was never his strong suit, and he had less time for swordplay. His gambling habit was never sated when he had the royal title. His mother also had little time for her son, which she eventually regretted. But the warmth of his dying mother relieved all of the loneliness he withheld for so long.





	Independence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the Big Joshua Mood(tm) so have suffering Joshua. pretty short though

He left without a word, nor without a letter. He left independently, without anyone to serve nor follow him with the start of his journey under the guise of a traveler. The moment he disregarded and deleted his former identity as the prince of Jehanna was the birth of a new identity. The only thing he brought with him was his undying habit of gambling.

            His mother, Ismaire, was heartbroken upon hearing her son’s uninformed departure. She wept, day and night, hoping for her son’s return one day. The lad considered his mother’s feelings of heartbreak and despair, but that didn’t prevent him from leaving the responsibility of the kingdom.

            For ten long years, Joshua had grown into a fine swordsman. His gambling habits never seemed to fade as well. The thought of returning to his homeland, however, didn’t cross his mind. Until the time of his inevitable return with Eirika’s army to Jehanna has arrived.  He feared for the worst. All he can do is to fight to reach the queen, with the intent to save her; at the same time, to keep his true identity remain deep in the shadows.

            What he feared for the most is what happened. Seeing the queen Ismaire, his mother, lying on the ground bathed in blood, tore him in the inside. Her wishes to see and hold her only son for the last time was granted. The queen smiled at the sight of her son alive and well, hoping she could’ve been the same too.

            The warm touch of his mother revived all the past memories he had during his life as the prince of Jehanna. Royalty was never his strong suit, and he had less time for swordplay. His gambling habit was never sated when he had the royal title. His mother also had little time for her son, which she eventually regretted. But the warmth of his dying mother relieved all of the loneliness he withheld for so long.

            As she let go, so did his tears. That ignited his determination to fulfill the last promise he made to his mother, and that is to be the next leader of Jehanna. He held his mother one last time, regretting his foolish decision of leaving her behind.


End file.
